A between conversation messiahs
by Dim95
Summary: Paul Atreides, ruler of the Empire of the Known Universe, uses his mental abilities in search of a path where he can lead humanity to salvation, but he had run into an unknown plane with two huge closed doors and a young with blue hair who served as a lock Years later his death, his son, Leto II, meets the same young with blue hair while looking for a plan to save humanity.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys, this is a rewrite of this chapter, and also to know that in 2020 the remake of the Dune movie will be released.**

 **Also: I was away all the time because my Internet modem fulfilled its duty to live a long time.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 _It is at the moment of beginning when it is necessary to take care that the balances are established in the most exact way. And this is well known to each sister Bene Gesserit. Thus, to undertake this study about the life of Muad'Dib, one must first place it exactly in its time: born in the 57th year of Emperor Padishah, Shaddam IV. And we must place Muad'Dib in its place: the planet Arrakis. And do not be fooled by the fact that he was born in Caladan and lived there for the first fifteen years of his life. Arrakis, the planet known as Dune, will always be his place._

 _Of "Handbook of Muad'Dib", by princess Irulan._

Paul Atreides was sitting in his chair in front of a rectangular mahogany table and looking around the great hall of the Arrakeen palace. The whole environment around him was full of a feeling of nostalgia and memories that came to mind like a video: this place had been where he and his family had left the world of Castel Caladan to settle on the desert planet of Arrakis ( or known by the imperial citizens in the Galaxy by the nickname of Dune) as rulers and supervisors where the production of the melange spice was carried out; and it was Paul's father, Duke Leto Atreides, who chose the city of Arrakeen as the center of government instead of the city of Carthag (former seat of the Harkonnen government): since the name of the city had a cultural rhyme with the name of the planet.

He smiled wistfully to see that memory; Everything seemed normal at that moment upon reaching Dune, but that didn't mean the danger was lurking. Duke Leto knew that his enemies, the Harkonnen, had set traps when they left Arrakis by order of Emperor Padishah Shaddam IV in replacement of the House Atreides as administrative governors of the fief, who remained vigilant during the long stay in Arrakis.

Paul recalled his first time when he found a Harkonnen trap: it was a device known as a hunter finder that had appeared in the ventilation of his room. The object was a pen-sized cylinder with a dart that moved remotely and only reacted when there was noise. Paul had enough concern when he had to move without any noise, but it was the door of his room that opened by chance, and Paul had time to grab it and trample it. It was the housekeeper, Shadout Mapes, who opened the door in search of Paul, not realizing that there was a flying mortal object that only reacted with the noise.

That was a time when he had to watch for any trap the Harkonnen had planted in the palace. His training at Castel Caladan since his childhood had prepared him to face the risk of being in danger, and especially when it came to being in the midst of a War of Assassins that was taking place in Arrakis.

Paul was in constant training and training by his tutors to be prepared for danger: Gurney Halleck and Duncan Idaho, both weapon masters, trained him in the use of weapons and in close combat. Thufir Hawat instructed him in the art of Mentat's probability analysis. Wellington Yueh, a doctor at the Suk School and with imperial decoration, explained the synthesis of the human body and diseases. And his mother, Lady Jessica, trained him in the art of perception and reasoning of the Bene Gesserit. All this served to become his father's successor and represent the House Atreides in the Landsraad Council, where all the Great Noble Houses that formed the Empire are located.

But in the situation he was in, everything went out of control in a matter of seconds: the Harkonnen launched a surprise attack on the residential house of the Atreides and the subsequent kidnapping of Paul and his mother by the Sardaukar soldiers disguised as Harkonnen's troops not being recognized They were taken in an ornithopter and flew to the dense night dune that formed Arrakis, where a worm wandering with enormous sand would leave them outdoors and eat them, eliminating all traces of evidence.

But when they arrived, both hostages managed to bring down their captors (Jessica, Paul's mother, used the charm of Bene Gesserit to distract the second soldier Sardaukar, giving Paul the opportunity to free himself from his bonds and hit the first soldier and the second ) and took refuge on a mountain ledge, saving their lives from the arrival of a giant sand worm that had destroyed the plane and both knocked out the soldiers.

When they were both in the safe on the ledge, Paul realized that all this had been planned by Yueh when he read the paper letter in the backpack that was under the pilot's seat on the plane: it was he who deactivated the wall . shield that Arrakeen protected so that the enemy troops disembarked and began the armed assault. In addition to feeling his father's death (deceased after the deceased attempt to kill Baron Vladimir Harkonnen in the courtyard with a pill poisoned by Yueh; he could only twist Mentat Piter of Vries in the middle. Yueh died before being stabbed by Piter, realizing that his wife, Wanesca, had died a month ago) and the discovery that his mother was pregnant, led his sister to be born to the womb and was exposed to constant danger in the deadly desert environment.

With the rigid suit and Fremen's equipment in his backpack, Paul and his mother roamed the extensive night dune.

The two had to face the terrible test of walking through the inhospitable desert surrounded by sands and rocks in search of a Fremen settlement, the inhabitants of Arrakis. They managed to meet an ornithopter by chance in the middle of an esplanade while walking; they met Duncan Idaho for help and took them to a site in Fremen, where they met the planetologist Liet Kynes (an individual Paul had first seen while walking with Gurney and his father in an ornithopter to supervise the factory of spices). and the subsequent salvation of two workers who were to be swallowed by a sandworm) and discussed the support that their people had to provide them. Kynes accepted the offer, until the Sardaukar found the siege and attacked. Paul and his mother fled through a secret entrance, while Duncan and Kynes stayed.

Paul and his mother fled in an ornithopter and flew through the cave; they managed to get out, but they were chased during the trip, until Paul maneuvered the ship, approaching a sandstorm, fulfilling it, just like his pursuers. In the storm, their pursuers had trouble finding them and were dragged. Paul tried to get out of the storm, but there was an error, and the plane crashed into a sand dune, cushioning the fall.

After they crashed, they both walked again through the desert; They climbed a hill of steep rock formation and took refuge in a crevice to protect themselves from the sandstorm, safe in their tent.

There, in the store, he understood everything in an instant when he talked to his mother about strange dreams and mental sensations while staying in Caladan.

He was the Kwisatz Haderach. The perfect human being that the Brotherhood of Bene Gesserit was looking for during his selection program for years; an individual with the ability to predict the future with the process, the one who would possess the genetic memory between man and woman, and the one who would have the attributes of a Reverend Mother, a Mentat and a Space Guild Navigator, all in one of them. And Paul was the individual who was looking for the Bene Gesserit, begotten by his mother who disobeyed the order to give a daughter of Atreides to marry a son Harkonnen and thus give a light to the Kwisatz Haderach.

But the revelations do not end: Paul could see, use his power to see the veil of the past, that his mother was nothing more than the daughter of Baron Vladimir Harkonnen, and that Bene Gesserit used him as a tool to marry the Duke. Leto with the intention of joining both cameras in dispute through their machinations.

Paul had felt disgust for being a relative of the enemy of his house and for feeling like a pawn in a gambling game, but they were afraid to give everything for another time; the important thing was to find the Fremen settlement that Kynes had told him, and they both shared the next day along the long path of sand and rock.

They managed to meet the Kynes Fremen, when they both climbed to save themselves from a sandworm. Paul recognized one of them as Stilgar, the Fremen who appeared at the meeting with his father. To fit in the Fremen group, Paul had to participate in a death match with a Fremen named Jamis, who orchestrated him to know if he would have to be with them, and if Paul was the Lisan al-Gaib (the voice of another world) The fight was made and Paul emerged victorious (thanks to Chani, the daughter of Liet Kynes, the girl in his vision with an elven face); I got the acceptance of the group, but I knew that what we had was just a test, and I knew that I had more to be part of the Fremen.

In his acceptance, Usul, the pillar force in the Fremen language, was named, and his middle name was Muad'Dib, whose name is derived from the kangaroo mouse for his jumps and for the second moon of Arrakis.

They walked through the desert in groups, like wandering nomads that crawl through the arid Arrakis desert, sometimes impregnated with the smell of the melange spice. They arrived at Sietch Tabr, where he was received by the wife of the late Jamis, Harah, who became Paul's servant, as well as his two, who supported him as a bodyguard; since Fremen children are trained from birth.

The test for Paul and his mother to integrate among the Fremen was to pass the Water of Life test: a poisonous liquid substance that is extracted from a young sandworm to use in the replacement of a Bene Gesserit accepted by a Reverend Mother transferred her genetic memories to the other in a trance state, and Jessica was tested when she was touched by that deadly liquid where she would replace Sayyadina Ramallo. Jessica drank the liquid, even being pregnant with her daughter, Alia. The process was difficult for Jessica when it came to ordering and balancing the poisonous molecules, but she survived and became the successor to Sayyadina Ramallo.

Time passed, and Paul led guerrillas against Harkonnen's forces to thwart the production of melange under his middle name, Muad'Dib; something that Paul had seen in his prophetic visions when he saw hundreds of Fremenian legions that bore his name amid waves of destruction and chaos.

During the course of the events, Paul met Gurney Halleck; who had joined a band of spice smugglers while surviving the Harkonnen attack. Both were happy to meet again at last, and Paul took him to Sietch Tabr, where there was a problem: Gurney took Jessica as a traitor, but Paul explained that it wasn't her, but it was Yueh who orchestrated Harkonnen's assault; and Gurney sincerely believed his lord's word.

The events became drastic the next day, when the plane bombed the siege of the southwest by order of Rabban Harkonnen; leaving a mass of rubble and the death of the son of Paul and Chani, Leto II and Alia as hostages.

Devastated by the death of his son, Paul decided to end everything: he got into a spice trance by drinking the Water of Life to awaken his powers to sleep. He suffered having that deadly liquid in his body, but he could transform it and make it harmless.

When he acquired the perfect capacity of his mental presence, Paul could see that the revolt in Arrakis had brought ships Sardaukar, the same Emperor Padishah Shaddam IV, and from the Space Guild, with some representatives of the CHOAM Company: all prepared to recover Arrakis and submit to the rebellion.

Paul took countermeasures to the problem; everyone wanted Arrakis to replenish the production of the spice, and the melange strengthened whoever uses it. The melange allowed to delay the old age, the melange allows the mental perfection in the space flights, the melange allows the maintenance of the Empire.

Who controls the spice, against the Universe, and Paul decided to take it by his own hands; they rode on the sandworms and headed towards the city of Arrakeen; there they were forced to fight against legions of Sardaukar; firing from the mount of the great worm while they tried to resist the enemy fire. In the base bunker, Alia managed to kill Baron Vladimir Harkonnen and caused Shaddam IV and his men to withdraw from the command room to a safe room.

The victory was won, the city of Arrakeen was taken by Paul in the conquest; His father's body was buried in a grave, and Baron Vladimir and Rabban were eliminated, but they barely savored the pinch of success. In the great hall of the palace, Paul and his retinue of Fremen were in front of Shaddam IV along with his own entourage, where two CHOAM directors, a couple of generals, Sardaukar, the Reverend Mother Gaius Helen Mohiam were present; among them he managed to see Mentat Thufir Hawat and na-Baron Feyd Rautha, nephew of Baron Harkonnen and the man Kwisatz Haderach.

There was a dispute and claims of Shaddam IV and the directors of CHOAM, as well as the Reverend Mother, but Paul silenced them all with authority and firmness in his mature tone of voice. Paul witnessed how Thufir, his most faithful Mentat, regretted working with the enemy and conspiring to overthrow him; causing him to kill himself with a poisonous syringe. Paul asked that Thufir be buried with honor, while confronting the imperial entourage again. Paul asked for the hand of Shaddam IV's daughter, princess Irulan Corrino, in marriage to consolidate between the two houses; since Duke Leto was cousin of Shaddam IV, who legalizes Paul's rise to the Golden Lion Throne as the position of Emperor Padishah and ruler of the Empire, just as he would do with Landsraad's loyalty.

Shaddam IV prepared to compromise his daughter, but Paul kept insisting that he do so, until Feyd Rautha interrupted with his voice of anger claiming revenge, and Shaddam IV thought of a solution: a duel to the death between the two, and whose victory was the possession of Arrakis and the position of Emperor Padishah.

Paul accepted the offer, and both subjects of genetic experimentation were beaten to death in duel. Feyd Rautha fought so hard to throw punches with his knife, and Paul had to react in time to dodge it and make attacks with those he had knowledge with Gurney and Duncan.

The fight ended and Paul won the winner.

Saddened to lose, Shaddam IV decided to keep his word of honor, but his friend, Count Hasmir Ferengi, implored him not to do so and let him fight in a second round. Paul could see in his ability to perceive that Count Ferengi had been a failed potential of Kwisatz Haderach, who had to be castrated and made him a eunuch; He respected himself for being the same prototype as him.

Shaddam IV, seeing that there was nothing to do, rejected the offer for which Count Ferengi fought and handed Princess Irulan as a reward, and the post to the throne.

As the next act of ruler, Paul demanded the total interest of Shaddam IV in the CHOAM Company; a directory for Gurney and the fief of Caladan, and the exile of former emperor Padishah to Salusa Secundus.

Now it was over in a matter of two years that passed by a hundredth of a second, and Paul was in charge of Emperor Padishah of the Empire of the Known Universe. He had all his powers at his disposal, but he could not help raising some planets to his new government, which led to his neutralization by the Fremen legions to submit him to his power.

He foresaw jihad in his dreams, but he couldn't contain it.

Paul Atreides himself was reincarnated in jihad; His two names, Fremen, were blunt proof that he couldn't stop what was already planned. Muad'Dib's Jihad had no rest, and he had to carry the weight on his shoulders when he saw that several worlds were trying to maintain resistance against Fremen fans who had devotion to their savior.

Paul had understood through the information of his mother, the current Duchess of Caladan and Reverend Mother, that the Bene Gesserit had defeated the Fremen of Arrakis through the Missionaria Protective; a branch that was dedicated to the creation of social control tools in the manipulation of religious impulses to instill certain basic beliefs in the deepest of society, and Panopila Propheticus was used to make the Fremen believe that the idea of a divine savior was going to help them. A whole plan cataloged by the Bene Gesserit to use the Kwisatz Haderach born for his own benefit at the necessary time, and Paul was that savior.

He could not be angry; He had been in the desert for a year, when he and his mother were fugitives from the Harkonnen. He knew that Bene Gesserit wanted the best to guarantee the survival of humanity in the Galaxy; under the leadership of a genetically improved man that would bring the rebirth and future of the human species.

Paul groaned loudly and squeezed his hands tightly on the table. He grimaced and looked at his right hand; Remembering when he was only fifteen and the Reverend Mother Mohiam introduced him to take the test of gom jabbar in Caladan. That test wanted to know if he was the Kwisatz Haderach, and Mohiam asked him to put his hand in the box she was carrying, and Paul had accepted that year.

There was nothing in the box. It was empty inside, but Reverend Mother Mohiam had done a mental trick to see him resist.

There was pain when and the sensation that burned his hand inside, but of course, it was only an illusion, and resisted for longer. He didn't like that at all, but it was fun to see Mohiam react with fear when he used the use of the Voice in it. It was an absolute fun.

He got up from his chair and walked the ceramic tiles side by side, thoughtfully. The interior of the Great Hall had been restored when he decided to stay in the palace, which is now the seat of his government and capital of the Empire. There were furniture with velvet liners, flower pots, suspended ceiling light and carpets with geometric designs. Everything was in place, as on arrival.

Centering Arrakis as the capital planet of the Empire was a strategy he had planned with a sudden analysis; knowing that it is the only planet in the entire Galaxy that is the coveted melange spice; displacing the Imperial House Corrino that was the seat of the imperial government in Kaitan by Arrakis.

Paul directed his gaze of intense blue eyes that covered his white cornea, product of ingesting the spice of the Water of Life, and observed in detail the head of the salusan bull that hung from the wall. He approached the head of the dissected animal and detailed it analytically. The dissected head was that of a bull, of course, but this one was different: its head was studded in greenish black with multiple horns and faceted red eyes, lifeless. Paul had always seen her in Caladan, and it was a trophy after the animal killed his grandfather in the Salusa Secundus coliseum.

Paul smiled humbly, knowing that he is very compared to his grandfather, Paulus Atreides, the Old Duke. His attitude and features were a detail he had inherited as a legacy, as was the entire Atreides dynasty.

He knew about his grandfather's story just by glimpsing the veil of the past with the use of his perceptual ability. He had seen his grandfather's images years ago, it was even like meeting a much older self. He was respected and loved by the people and by the imperial nobility, and in turn hated by his mother in cursing him for having inherited the stubbornness and pride that was known among the Atreides in the blood, something Paul could not lie when he saw in His genetic memory as his grandfather was a showman when he orchestrated a bullfighting show in Caladan in honor of the departure of a young Leto to Ix.

At that time, Thufir Hawat had suggested that the stable master Yresk a calm bull, but his grandfather denied it, wanting to face a real challenge in fighting against an untamed bull. The Old Duke used a single half shield to protect his side. Paul had detailed more in the story that his grandfather had not acted in a year since he participated in an activity like this despite work, but he fought the wild bull for an hour and killed him, to the crowd's admiration in the Place de Bulls. By the time he had faced a Salusan bull, it was at that moment that the life of that proud man had ended by dying against the animal.

He later learned that his father inquired into the matter when he inherited the title of Duke. According to genuine investigations by the research compiled, the young Leto discovered that his mother, Helena Richese, was responsible for having drugged the animal as a sign of hatred towards her husband in preferring commoners to the nobility and being a womanizer with the other women instead of her.

He exiled her to the Eastern Continent of Caladan to live alone in the Abbey of the Sisters in Isolation where she would only be reading the teachings of the Orange Catholic Bible and meditate in silence. Later she would be in the arms of death during the advent of a War of Assassins when she was bombed and reduced to rubble the Abbey with her in turned into Abbess when she refused to leave the place.

It was a fascinating and sad at the same time, but wonderful and enthusiastic.

He shook his head and took a chair to sit. He was exhausted, so much political work made him very exhausted. He had to speak with sufficient diplomacy with the delegates of the Space Guild, CHOAM and the maintenance of the laws in his city; which leads him to be very tired.

At least he had princess Irulan, who had taken her as a second wife, but she loved him, and her job was to be a counselor and secretary; since his duty was with Chani, his loyal lover.

He knew that Irulan wanted more attention as a lover, and Paul understood it perfectly when he saw her face. He liked him, but I couldn't leave Chani. Irualn had only been a key to guarantee his legetimacy by occupying the Golden Lion Throne that had belonged to the House Corrino for thousands of years since its founding on the planet Corrin, where the Butlerian Jihad was terminated.

Besides that he had Corrino blood in his veins from his father who was cousin of Shaddam IV; guaranteeing his rise to the throne and the support of the Great Noble Houses that constituted of the Landsraad.

He groaned, running his hand through the thick black hair. The task of dealing with politics was exhausting for him, especially when it came to maintaining a stable relationship between the Space Guild and the Landsraad Council. Especially the space guild and the melange spice. Paul knew that they only served him because he controlled the production of melange, and the spice allowed navigators to fold space on their cruises and the perception of seeing routes through space without the use of intelligent machines.

The monopoly of the Space Guild would fall if it stopped sending spices, and the Guild would fall into bankruptcy, along with its monopoly on space travel, although Ix and Richese were worlds that were not governed by the mandate of non-creation of computers. and intelligent machines after finishing Butlerian Jihad for years in the past.

There were so many things that made him grow old, but, as Emperor Padishah of the Empire, he had an obligation not to get carried away by the fatigue of the many responsibilities he had in his position.

Even so ... Paul had a job in mind that was pending: the course of human history in the Galaxy.

What would happen to humanity for thousands of years? Would it continue under the rule of feudalism as a method of order? What would be the future of the human species? That was the question Paul was asking in his stage of Emperor Padishah. Knowing that it is the Kwisatz Haderach, his main task was to think of a means to guarantee the existence of humanity. But how would he do it?

There were many possibilities and factors in which he could develop a plan to find a solution to the problem, and the only option was to deepen his mind and visualize the space-time veil.

He closed his eyes and let everything flow ... finding himself in a space connected between several lines with white lines that divided into several paths that left when he saw the images of the various events that occurred around him just by using his ability. of better perception.

Paul saw the past and the present, but what mattered most to him was what would happen later. He saw human society still trapped in a feudal system; he saw the nobles enjoying their fortune, while the commoners continued to struggle to live; he saw internal conflicts of each noble house; he saw the Fremen subjugate the rebel worlds and destroy everything in their path; He saw all the problems that the entire galaxy was going through, and it was the stagnation of feudalism since its foundation.

He watched all the events, until he visualized a path, a path through which Paul walked along the white path of the line that served as his guide, and he could see clearly the future he saw; a route where humanity abandoned the need to live in a decadent feudalism and began the great exploration outside the galaxy.

It was an opportunity, one in a billion, and Paul had found it.

He had found a route where he could carry out his plan.

Prepared to leave, a strange sense of distortion caught Paul's attention, and he turned, looking forward, where, beyond, there was a kind of aura or anomaly that shone at an unidentified point of reality; something never seen before, something that was outside the veil of reality.

Without realizing what he was doing, Paul was dragged without paying attention, like a fly ignored by the bright light, and that was what Paul was the same as a fly, except that this force dragged him, or he was crawling towards she.

In just an instant, Paul was in a different space, a spectral space surrounded by crystalline lights with some dark edges that stained the great space where he was. Nebula sweeps here and there; clouds that traced dark shapes, as did the pre-existing darkness in the large area that was related to the density of galactic space.

 _'Where I am?'_ Paul thought looking around where he was. Everything seemed strange and strange. Something unreal _'What is this place?'_

Trying not to fall into a trance of despair, Paul mentally recited the litany of Bene Gesserit: _'Fear kills the mind. Fear is the little death that leads to total destruction. I will face my fear. I will allow it to pass over me and through me. And when it has passed, I will return my inner eye to scrutinize its path. Where fear has passed there will be nothing. I will only be.'_ Those words reassured him by just saying they calmed his panic instincts. Breathing calmly, he tried to think about how he was going to get out of this place.

Using his sense of enhanced capacity, Paul was able to perceive intense waves of abnormal energy that formed the entire space. The energy was heavy, rough, stifling and ancient.

When he turned, the tone of his blue eyes without a slight white widened in surprise, unable to see what he saw.

In front of him were two large, large and large doors with ornate designs and finely carved delicately. Its surface was pure gold, with golden circles with drawings of eyes on onyx squares, and a large halo of bright and reaping light shone like a rising star.

Paul was stunned, speechless. _'This is impossible. This goes beyond my expectations.'_ It was the first time that he found something out of the ordinary, something out of human understanding, and Paul was a witness who had crossed the metaphysical barrier of the impossible _. 'I somehow managed to go beyond my mind, appear on an astral plane that few have done, and I am the first; the proof of the power of the Kwisatz Haderach.'_ Those who were able to go beyond using their mind to search for invisible routes were the Space Guild navigators in the folding space and the Bene Gesserit in the use of their mental powers in social behavior.

Even so ... Paul had to be alert; The two huge golden doors concealed immense power by observing the intense halo of energy, and what caught his attention was a stone statue carved in the form of a male teenager; He had long hair, with the bangs covering the left side of the face and the arms on both sides, as if trying to prevent the door from opening, preventing something from getting out of there.

There was a strong glow around the two closed doors, covering the stone statue of the teenager, surrounding him like a cocoon. The light shone on the rocky surface, making it transparent, changing it, replacing its smooth surface with a real structure of a true human with a strange appearance: his hair was dark blue, which was rare; He wore an outfit with a long-sleeved school uniform with a black bow tie and pants the same color as the uniform. Paul explained that on the left side of his uniform a black and white badge with a red circle; it is assumed that the blue-haired young man belonged to a high school, but there was something else; On his right arm was a red band with the initials "SEES" in black. Any organization or company to which the student belonged? That might be possible but the only companies that existed in the Empire were the Bene Tleilax; which was dedicated to genetic manipulation, and CHOAM, a company dedicated to export and trade in the Galaxy, governed by directors and members of the Great Houses.

"Who you are?" Paul was startled with fear, not realizing that the young man had woken up from sleep and asked him a question in a monotonous and harsh voice. He focused his attention on the young man, being greeted by a look from his light blue eye, waiting for an answer.

Paul maintained a firm stance and spoke with diplomacy.

"I am Emperor Padishah Paul Atreides of the House Atreides, supreme monarch of the Empire of the Known Universe. My sincerest apologies for waking him from his dream; it was an unknown energy that brought me here."

The blue-haired young man nodded.

"... I see," he said, with a different galaxy. "My name is Minato Arisato, nice to meet you" He nodded in greeting, and then spoke formally: "What was the reason that brought you here?"

Paul hesitated, but explained the whole truth about his situation. Minato Arisato, as the young man with blue hair was called, understood every detail of the story.

"... I understand," said Minato in a calm and neutral voice. "Then you were looking for a solution to carry out the salvation of humanity in the Galaxy, right?"

"Like this," Paul replied frankly.

"... Humanity in the Galaxy ..." those words were a murmur of nostalgia and solemnity in Minato's voice, captured by Paul's analytical perception, when he explained the current state of humans. He distinguished a slight smile of longing at the corners of his lips, and Paul decided to ask him a question.

"Can I ask you a question?" He said hesitantly.

Minato nodded silently; A gesture to do it.

"What is behind the door you protect? Is there anything dangerous behind them?"

The blue-haired teenager looked at him for a moment and spoke in a hoarse and monotonous voice:

"What is behind this door is a powerful entity that is on the other side. My job, as Great Seal, is to keep it locked in place; prevent it from leading to an apocalyptic event known as the Fall, a calamity that would cause the end of all mankind "

A feeling of chill ran through his entire astral body, immediately invaded by a feeling of fear. He looked at the two huge closed doors, eyes narrowed, stunned. For the first time in his life, he experienced a real fear; a fear that left him stunned.

"Impossible!" his intonation was that of a person trying to find the word in the midst of nervousness. "But ..." he recomposed himself, "... it no longer represents a threat to humanity, does it?"

The blue-haired teenager nodded.

"As long as you maintain the position as a seal, Nyx will not pose a threat"

"Nyx?" Paul said, raising an eyebrow. "Is that the name of the entity?"

"Yes," replied Minato.

"And she is like a kind of goddess?"

"Something like that" Minato inclined his head, like a shrug. "She was called among her followers as the Goddess of the Night for her ability to bring the Fall, but that was already many years ago"

"Long time ago?" Paul repeated, stunned. "You mean you've been watching the door like a seal for several thousand years?"

"Exactly," replied Minato frankly. "I was on Earth; when my friends and I had to fight to stop the fall"

"The Earth?!" Paul exclaimed, unable to bear the anxiety that came by surprise. "Are you from the Old Earth?"

Minato bowed his head again and raised an eyebrow.

"Of course," he frowned. "What happened to Earth? Isn't it the center of the Empire that you rule as emperor?"

Paul hesitated to answer him, doubting whether it was necessary to tell him the truth of what happened on Earth, but he did:

"The Earth, known in historical texts as the Old Earth, had been the capital of the Old Empire of Thinking Machines, until it was bombarded by the Butlerian Jihad as an act of destroying the seat of its governmental power; leaving the planet completely destroyed and uninhabitable when it is hit by thousands of atomic missiles "

"... I understand," said Minato in a tangent and distant voice; His face was shadowed, melancholic. A weak smile formed in its corners. "At least ... humanity is saved and enjoy peace on colonized planets"

"That's right," Paul replied, showing cordiality in his tone to encourage the young man. "All humans have enjoyed a long peace after having finished Butlerian Jihad for years; the Empire and its organizations are an example of a stable autonomy to bring prosperity to all humanity."

Minato nodded; Glad to know that humanity was still alive.

"Good to know, thanks ..."

"Call me Paul, please," he said kindly when he saw that Minato was going to call him for his honorary title. "You better call me by my first name, just as I will with you, Minato"

Minato understood with a nod.

"Although, there is something I want to ask you" Paul looked at the two closed doors, and to Minato: "What really happened on the Old Earth years ago? How did you end up being a seal?"

Minato looked at him discreetly; He nodded, and related what happened on Earth: an orphan when he was just a child after losing his parents in a car accident, his integration as a student at Gekkoukan High School in Port Island, his first meeting with a group of beings called Shadows that appear in a phenomenon that happens at midnight called the Dark Hour, the awakening of its internal power called Persona and its subsequent integration into a group of students who have the same power called SEES, the revelation that the company known as the Kirijo Group had done research with the phenomenon of Shadows and the subsequent revelation of the Fall; which led to the release of Shadows in the city and the Dark Hour, the Strega group, the death of a partner, a female android named Aigis who joined the group, as well as a young man named Ryoji Muchizuki, and the entrance of The last room of Tartarus.

While Minato relieved the details of the events of his time, more intrigued, overshadowed and stunned was Paul knowing the events that happened secretly on Earth, and everything had been kept at bay by Minato and his group of friends who fought against the Shadows, but also gloomy, realizing that the company that one of the founder's daughters had decided to encourage the liberation of beings and the avenue of the end of the human species, regardless of the cost of innocent lives; Paul felt disgust at that, and at the same time felt compassion for them; since they did it for the common good in embracing death not for fear, but for peace and harmony, something that Minato explained that Nyx was not bad, but that it was maternal, seeing that he wanted to cause humanity's desire to die, and Paul understood.

After having finished the story with Minato telling that his friend, Ryoji, turned out to be a gestal for Nyx's disembodied form; your avatar The battle was over by sacrificing his soul to form a seal; allowing his friends to have a long life on Earth.

There was a great ghostly silence that permeated the entire area. Paul felt admiration and pity for Minato in recounting his sacrifice for the common good. He gave his soul to save all mankind, and that sacrifice allowed a hundred years later to achieve the complete wave of colonization in various sectors in the Galaxy, to form the great governmental body that Paul now governs as Emperor Padishah; carrying a huge weight of responsibility.

And then there was that power that he and his friends fought against the Shadows: Persona. According to Minato's account, a Persona is the manifestation of the human psyche that manifests itself by taking the form of historical heroes, characters recognized in history, gods, angels and demons that is molded into the inner thoughts of the mind. That surprised him so deeply that he was stunned, intrigued to learn that humans on Earth in the twenty-first millennium have been able to do such a thing in secret with discretion. Paul recalled that the Bene Gesserit of the Reverend Mother class have the ability to access their female half known as Another Memory; the ego and memories of all female ancestors transmitted through genetic memory, since the male half in a dark and frightening void that the Bene Gesserit fear.

The Other Memories are manifestations of ancestors in the hereditary genetic line of DNA that humans carry from birth, while a Persona is different; An ancient ancestor is not manifested, but a being of myths and legends. Minato and his friends were proof that they had perfected that skill so that the Bene Gesserit Brotherhood would be jealous.

Definitely, Paul Atreides, Emperor Padishah of the Empire of the Known Universe, his most sincere respect and admiration for the figure of Minato Arisato.

"I ..." Paul had said, breaking the icy silence, stuttering and troubled. "I ... I have no words to say" His tone was still shocked after finishing the story. "Everything you have told me about your life and the invisible threat that loomed over humanity is something that has never been seen and heard before for a hundred years. What you and your friends did in trying to save the human race in the Earth is worthy of admiration. Including what you've done, Minato. But ... didn't you hesitate to sacrifice yourself? "

There was a silent pause, and Minato Arisato spoke with a sincere, calm and thoughtful tone:

"I did not doubt, but accepted my decisions. There were some that made me doubt about destiny, but I decided to face it with maturity. When we faced Nyx in Ryoji's body as his avatar, we knew that none of us were going to return alive, if we fail, all mankind would succumb to the Fall. In that final moment, being in front of Nyx, and with my friends defeated, I took the reins of battle, only. Knowing that I have only defeated their fragment of his soul, and that his body is from the other side, I decided to face my destiny.I left everything behind, Paul; I left every memory and every moment that I enjoyed with them during my long stay as a student and as a human being that I am. for their sake and I take responsibility for having made my decision"

Paul was admired by the frank words that Minato said with such maturity and firmness, he could see it in his eye not covered by his bangs; the boy was responsible for carrying a heavy weight, just like him.

"You know," Paul said, half smiling, "I also go through the same thing."

Minato tilted his head, and Paul began to explain all the events that had occurred on the earthly plane: he told him about the transfer of his family to the Arrakis fief in supervising the spice production and the ambush surprise that the Harkonnen had tended with the help of the Sardaukar soldiers of Shaddam IV; he told him about the death of his father and dr. Yueh that part of the conspiracy; he told him about the escape through the vast desert, the encounter with Duncan and Kyan, and then found by the Sardaukar; he told him about the revelation that was the potential to be the Kwisatz Haderach, the encounter with the Kynes Fremen, their incorporation, among other events where he ended the elimination of Feyd Rautha and his rise by taking Shaddam IV's daughter as wife.

"You had a lot of difficulties," Minato had said in a monotonous voice, who understood the whole story with education.

"Yes," Paul replied heavily in his voice. "I had a lot of difficulty adapting to what was happening. All these years of my life I thought about becoming my father's successor, but the harsh reality made me see that there was always a secret path without my noticing. Knowing that I it was the product of a genetic experiment by mistake made me have an identity crisis, but I overcame it when my mother and I fled our enemies through the desert. I went through hard times to integrate among the Fremen; I suffered the loss of my father, the from Kynes, Duncan's, and my son's, but I overcame them to become the man they all wanted. The Fremen people had their hopes in me because everyone knew that I was their savior. They called me Lisan al-Gaib, for being the voice of the beyond. They called me Madhi, who would lead them to salvation. They gave me the name of Usul because I am a pillar, and Muad'Dib as a middle name; whose meaning is he who knows the way of the desert, create your own water , he who hides from the sun, he who travels through the cold night, he who is fruitful and multiplies by the earth. When I ascended the throne after having killed the na-Baron Feyd-Rautha, I had visions of legions of my followers in each galactic system conquering and subjecting rebellions by singing my middle name. I tried to prevent it, but nothing turned out as I feared. And now I rule a vast galactic empire awaiting my decisions as its emperor"

Minato looked at him with significance and honesty.

"I understand the problem you are going through, Paul. I know it is not easy to deal with so much pressure that locks you over your shoulder. This" made a frown with his head toward the two closed doors behind him "is a test that I had to take to avoid a catastrophe that would require a major sacrifice to be solved. Paul, you and I have been through more difficult times in our lives: we lost loved ones on the roads, we suffered and we made decisions that changed us. to be the Great Seal, and you chose to awaken your sleeping powers to overcome your trial as supreme leader. We are both messiahs, the saviors destined to guarantee the survival of the desperate. I being the Messiah of the Great Seal, and you the Kwisatz Haderach, the Messiah of Dune"

Those words deepened him like leaves that embedded in his body that led him to a trance state. He was right. Both were victims of an uncertain destiny who were not prepared to assume their predestined responsibilities. Every word that Minato had said was true. Both are the saviors who are destined to carry the greatest weight they had to carry.

"Thank you, Minato," Paul said with a happy smile at his corners. "Thank you for encouraging me to understand who I really am and what my duty as a leader is. I thank you for your trust"

Minato nodded.

"You're welcome," he thanked her with kindness. "Now you know what you have to do?"

"Yes," he replied firmly and determinedly in his tone of voice. "What I will do is keep the Empire stable with everything I can and then carry out my plan where I have seen that humanity has come forward. I will do everything in my power to make that path that I have made come true. "

A smile of joy the corners of Minato.

"I wish you all the luck that your plan comes out successfully"

"Of course it will be done. It was a great conversation and an honor to meet you, Minato Arisato"

"And you too, Paul Atreides"

Both messiahs said goodbye, and Paul returned to where he was. He got up from his seat, and walked toward the exit through the door, where Stilgar and his mother were waiting for them in the throne room where he came.

He no longer had doubts or fear regarding his past decisions, now he was a new man, where he would carry out his plan to make it possible for his path to be a success.

He would be responsible for bringing the future to humanity and making the sacrifice of Minato Arisato not in vain.

* * *

 **Leave your comments that you liked, in the next I will make the remake.**

 **See you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here I bring you the remake of this chapter that is located at the end of the third book of Childrens of Dune and begins with God-Emperor of Dune.**

 **Both works belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

 _Ten thousand years since Leto II began his metamorphosis from human in Rakis sandworm, and historians still argue about his motives. Was it moved by the desire of a long life? He lived more than ten times the normal average of three hundred standard years, but consider the price he paid for it. Was it the desire for power? He is called the Tyrant for good reasons, but what gave him the power that a human being could desire? Was he driven to save humanity with his sacrifice? We only have his own words about the Golden Path to answer that, and I cannot accept Dar-es-Balat's self-made recordings. Could there be other perks that only their experiences could illuminate? Without further evidence, the question is debatable. We are reduced to saying only that "He did it!" Only the physical fact is undeniable._

 _The metamorphosis of Leto II, speech by Gaus Andaud on the 10,000th anniversary_

Leto II Atreides, son of the former deceased Emperor Padishah, Paul Atreides, and the deceased Sayyadina Fremen, Chani, was only in the Great Hall where political meetings and economic discussions were held regarding the orderly maintenance of the Empire. Leto had chosen to be in the hall to reflect on his new position as Emperor Padishah of the Empire of the Known Universe. In his mind he had organized each plan in a strategic way that he hoped to play at the right time when he had to form a great meeting with his subordinates. There was so much to do, so much to do.

Even so ... knowing the risks ... Leto knew what he was getting into, and the unilateral consequences that were going to happen when the incorporation of new laws that could be extremely authoritative began, but that was something he had recently seen in his prophetic visions knowing that his decisions could completely change the course of human history in the Galaxy if he took a wise option that could favor him.

 _'There is no time to hesitate, but to act,'_ he had said mentally, comforting himself and concentrating on the fact that he should follow the course laid out where he would lead mankind along the Golden Path; a route where humanity would flourish when leaving the stagnant feudalism that kept it tied, and where a new stage of space exploration would begin when leaving the Galaxy. And the only way to carry it out is to submit in a self-taught way the great influential powers, such as Landsraad, the Space Guild, the Mentat school and the Bene Gesserit Brotherhood. Just submitting them would promote the next step towards the Golden Path.

He let out a tired sigh; carrying out his work would be a frustrating effort, but it was worth it and the determination he had experienced during the various events that forced him and his twin sister, Ghanima, to survive in an immense sea of intrigue and tension. That made them both mature and unite them more. Many dangers passed, but the two managed to overcome the adversities that appeared on the road, and it was all over in a matter of seconds; Leto defeated the possession of his aunt, Alia, who committed suicide by throwing herself through a window in the throne room because of the atrocities she had committed when she was possessed. He felt pity and sadness for his death, but in turn helped him by being proclaimed Emperor Padishah and total control of the Empire; not to mention that he married his sister to consolidate his hegemony, and that in turn Ghanima married Farad'n Corrino to consolidate the union of the House Corrino, obtaining the loyalty of the Sardaukar of Salusa Secundus and of the House Corrino itself.

A strategy analytically calculated by Leto to see that it would be a variable added to the next step of the Golden Path, and there was only more variable to be added to the scheme of his plan, and one of them was to become a being that surpassed all human logic by merging his body with the sand trout.

Leto removed his left sleeve from his right arm, revealing a shell of rocky-type scales that covered him as part of an armor as it formed as a kind of second skin; just as he covered half of his torso under his white shirt. Sandtrouts maintained a state apart in accelerating the evolution of their body; because his blood contained the melange spice that slowed him down to a late process, in addition to that he had gained new improvements with the use of sandtrout: how to run long distances, superhuman strength, the affinition of his senses and the of his mental perception; which helped him to take another step of the step with his ability of Kwisatz Haderach, and it was his sacrifice that was enough to meet his father in the desert and quickly reach the city of Arrakeen to prevent his sister's wedding.

And now there was no turning back; his destiny was tied when he perpetrated the Golden Path by sacrificing his humanity. It was his own decision to carry that enormous weight that his father had left because he was not sufficiently capable of carrying a great responsibility on his shoulders, and Leto understood it, he understood that this task had not been easy in the past when his father had to endure a conspiracy against him that left him blind by a tleilaxu weapon, and the death of Chani, who had died by giving birth to the twins prematurely for ingesting spice in his diet against contraceptives that Irulan supplied him with jealousy.

But being blind, Paul had still been able to exercise his ability of mental perfection and that of his keen senses, something he had used among the Fremen people of Arrakeen in criticizing Alia's actions in power. His sermons had given him the name of the Preacher among the people of Arrakeen; and it was that same city that found his death at the hands of one of his fanatical priests in the square surrounded by the Fremen, and that in turn, the priest was killed by Gurney when he could not protect him in the crowd when he understood that the Preacher was Paul Atreides himself, his former lord who had sworn fidelity and protected him.

Leto knew that his father had accepted his death because he could not bear to bear the name Fremen of Muad'Dib for so long; it was a weight that crushed him, as well as his fateful decisions and the death of his lover. Dying was an option that his father had accepted in order to have a peaceful rest by leaving the underworld that could not take his domain to a better future.

When Leto told his father that he had chosen to continue with the Golden Path, he was saddened and horrified, but he understood with all acceptance that he could see in solemn expression in the desert. Leto understood that his father did not want him to work in the Golden Path for fear that he suffered a horrible fate if he submitted to follow that path that had made him move away from his mother. His father was afraid that Leto could lose all the humanity he had, and yet he agreed to lose his humanity by continuing with the Golden Path, accepting the consequences that would happen to him.

In his prophetic vision, Leto had glimpsed a future where all his followers paid homage to his worm form, except for his armored arms and his face with his glowing bluish eyes. He was a monster who saw him, while his faithful was the incarnation of God through his metamorphosis that recited praise.

It was the vision of the Golden Path, where he could see that he dominated with iron hand all the worlds that made up the Galaxy. He saw that he strongly subjected the great political entities that feared and hated him for his heinous dictatorship.

Knowing that he would live an immortal life, Leto would have Farad'n Corrino as his advisor and write that he would document all events during his long reign in the Empire. In addition, Farad'n was a kind person when he began to meet him, discovering that he was not a spiteful individual, but a nice one. Farad'n had explained that his mother, Wensicia Corrino, gave him a strict and military education by Bashar Sardaukar, Tyekanik, in making him a strong leader to satisfy his mother's ambition to recover the lost power of the Corrino, and Farad'n was not that kind of person who was interested in power; he had devoted himself to the study of law and government, as well as philosophy. He had also noticed that he was instructed in the art of Bene Gesserit by his grandmother, Lady Jessica, to consolidate a mutual cooperation between both rival houses.

Leto knew that he could safely trust him, since he would fill the post that his aunt, princess Irulan, had tainted when he planned to sterilize his mother as a conspirator against his father's plot, and it would be Farad'n Corrino himself who I would clean the dishonor of Irulan, I was sure of it.

 _'It is time to know what my next step will be,'_ he said, closing his eyes and letting his mind expand through the vastness of the background, feeling as if he were in an ocean, whose undulations showed events that occurred before and after in such only a fraction of minutes that came and went in directions like spaceships.

Leto observed in detail what was happening in front of his eyes, visualizing them as video footage; people from each planet walking as if nothing had happened, the Fremen did their housework in Arrakeen, ships traveling through space, kites that flew by, nebulas ... He saw everything, thanks to his sense of mental perception where he could see everything that happened, as if it were a god.

The more he inquired into the plane, Leto could feel his consciousness expanding more, like a drop of water spilled on a wooden floor, until he could see light layers that formed the fabric of future routes. But everything had taken a great unexpected turn, being in a plane never seen before.

 _'What is this place?'_ he thought with concern, watching the vast black area with some glowing stars like lighted diamonds. He didn't know where he was, but he could feel a great deal of inexplicable energy around him; it was heavy, pressing and chilling ... This whole place was unnatural in his view.

 _'I must not panic,'_ he told himself, trying to calm his fear. _'All I have to do is calm down and look for a way out ..._ _if I possibly find her_ _'_

He looked around, and let his sense of perception begin to analyze the place, and only found a great interference that made his head ache, accompanied by a strong psychic disturbance that left him numb.

Leto winced as he felt his mind heal from that attempt to explore the strange place and find a way out, but he had failed to try it.

Even so ... there were odds where he was. The first explanation could be attributed to a third plane where, by using his powers of Kwisatz Haderach, he could cross that veil of the metaphysical plane, something that no Bene Gesserit or Guild Navigator has done. The second option could be attributed to the fact that the Fremen had a concept where the spirits of the dead passed through a plane to reach paradise; which, joining those two proposed options, Leto could understand that he was in an unknown terrain.

But, there was a third option that came to mind in the form of an idea, and it was a memory where his father had told him that he found a plane apart from reality, one where he had encountered two huge doors closed bronze and with a statue of a young man in his own age who served as a seal to prevent a being could lead to a great calamity that would extinguish all humanity, and Leto was assuming the same position as his father.

"Who you are?" demanded a hoarse voice with a strange galach. Leto turned, looking for the voice, and to his surprise, he found the two huge doors closed, just like the teenager his father had told him in his first time when he saw him: he had blue hair with the bangs covering half of the left side of his face, and leaving the right side intact where his light blue eye was staring at him. Leto explained that his strange outfit was what his father had explained was high school, and with the red band with the initials S.E.E.S in black. It was definitely in the presence of the young man who sacrificed himself for the good of humanity on the Old Earth, Minato Arisato.

The young man looked at him scowling, feeling the weight of his gaze was penetrating and direct, almost piercing his soul. Leto decided to answer diplomatically:

"I am Emperor Padishah Leto II Atreides. I come in peace." He hoped that his presentation would help him calm the boy, and it served him when he saw a surprise in his apathetic expression.

"Atreides?" said the blue-haired teenager, confused. "Are you the son of Paul Atreides?"

"Yes," Leto replied kindly. "I am his son" he bowed his head. "It's a great honor to meet you, Minato Arisato. My father told me a lot about you."

Minato returned the greeting.

"The honor is mine," he spoke calmly. "I assume you used your mental ability to find a solution to the future of humanity"

"Exactly," Leto replied, nodding. "But I ended up here without realizing that I broke through the barrier"

"That was the same thing that happened to your father," Minato explained simply. "This place is on a plane apart from reality, and only that with sufficient mental capacity can get here, of course if you survive the high pressure of a whole lot of overwhelming psychic energy. Your father, Paul Atreides, he was the first to enter this plane by the use of his ability. What happened to him?"

Leto was sad to mention his father, and told him what happened to him. After finishing the whole story, Minato's expression was distant, apathetic, solemn, and depressed; Paul Atreides's death affected him deeply.

"... I see" Minato's voice was tangent. "So now it will be you who will carry out your father's failed project"

"Yes," Leto replied firmly. "I plan to resume work on continuing with the Golden Path that my father has left for the loss of my mother. It was a decision that I made when I had the prophetic visions of the futures where humanity has become extinct. To perpetrate the Golden Path you have to make sacrifices for the greater good, and I have sacrificed myself as a tribute to my responsibility by assuming the position of supreme ruler of the Empire, which would allow me to exercise total control and continue with the Golden Path indications"

Minato looked at him and nodded, understanding the decision made by the son of the man who had spoken for the first time for many years.

"I can understand your determination to continue with what your father has left. It is not easy to be the person who would guide humanity towards salvation. Paul had tended his doubts about it when he assumed the position of savior for his followers and supreme leader He had difficulties when he explained that he lacked an identity crisis when he knew what his purpose father went through a lot to become the individual who had all placed their hopes on him, but he was not a supreme being, but a human being with all its flaws"

"Yes, of course it was," Leto said melancholy. "My father told me that he had always hated himself for being the fruit of a genetic reproduction program. He wanted to have a normal life as a duke in Caladan, but circumstances made him something he did not want. He tried to avoid a wave of destruction on the part of his followers in submitting each world to his authority by the war path, and failed in the attempt; his guerrillas in Arrakis grew a mass of more followers, began to worship him as the prophesied messiah, even in his ascent as Emperor Padishah made the situation worse when the uprisings and rebellions began in each galactic sector ... all that made him know that his role as Kwisatz Haderach was a poison that killed him slowly"

"Playing the role of messiahs is not easy, Leto," replied Minato. "It is an effort that requires challenges and sacrifices to be the person who will bring salvation to the innocent and lead them to a better future, but it has its consequences and risks. My case was the exception, and that should have told you your father what I did, right?"

"You sacrificed your soul to prevent Nyx from bringing the Fall that would end all humanity on Earth for a hundred years. My father had told me," said Leto, looking behind Minato at the two huge closed doors; with the blue-haired boy acting as a security seal against a godlike entity that waited from the other side.

The enormous amount of energy surrounding the two closed doors was intense and overwhelming for Leto that left him murky. It was the first time in his life that he witnessed witnessing it with his own eyes on his astral body; since he had only heard it through his father's descriptions. Even so, it was an extraordinary experience. It was wonderful, and terrifying at the same time; even when it came to the existence of a true powerful deity.

Leto had understood that religions were based on the existence of a higher power that ruled the entire Known Universe with its single metaphysical and spiritual presence observing everything that surrounded it. The Great Mother had been designated by the Ecumenical Commission of Translators as a female horned-neutral-masculine deity who represented the universe as a new object of worship in the formation of the Empire; while Shai-Hulud was the name Fremen was given to sandworms as the manifestation of God in Arrakis. Alia, in her state possessed by the memory of Vladimir Harkonnen, had created her own domain mechanic by using religion over the Fremen people; divinizing the House Atreides as messengers of God. But Nyx's case was different.

Nyx was a true deity; her title of Goddess of the Night was a clear reference of her power in representing the night as her incarnation, except that her body was incomplete when she fragmented, leaving the other half on Earth's moon, and Minato kept her so that He did not recover completely.

"Exactly," Minato had said monotonously to Leto. "The sacrifice that I have made demonstrates a high price to pay when you have to face the indecisive choice to save those you love most, and it was my friends who gave me the strength to sacrifice myself. Nyx was not an evil deity, Leto, but it was maternal. She did not cause the Fall by malice, but by compassion for humanity"

"And that compassion was for humans to accept death as a method of peace and harmony," Leto added with a shudder in his voice.

"Indeed," said Minato. "Although it is Erebus, the manifestation of negative emotions, which makes Nyx recognize that humanity must choose death as the only way to salvation. Do not worry, Erebus has been defeated before, but will always return when there is despair and hysteria"

"But ..." Leto stammered, trying to find his voice in a dry murmur, "... but ... you mean that humanity is doomed to fail? Even knowing there are two powerful beings who want everything I finished?"

Minato shrugged indifferently, maintaining a passable expression at Leto's exasperation.

"Sometimes humans are a species that is doomed to self-destruction without us being aware of what we do; either by creation by mortal weapons, or by cognitive entities. No matter what threat comes, it is the survival instinct that exerts greater degree of receptivity in the mind when a calamity looms in. Humans will find anything that guarantees to preserve themselves in order to live in. Your father and I are examples of being the saviors of the species without deserving any recognition for our actions. .. But there are those who are happy that we gave them a second chance to live. Now it's your turn, Leto"

Leto hesitated, looking toward the floor, or rather, space.

"I ... I don't know what to do," he stuttered, clenching his hands in the form of fists. "All this information, all this responsibility that I have right now is something that makes me doubt if I really deserve to save humanity from extinction. I know that you and my father suffered a lot in your ways for the good of human society. I admire both of you, but I am afraid; I fear that I can ruin everything my father has done when he rose as leader of the Fremen during the revolt in Dune. But you, Minato, are different: you acted without thinking about what I was going to do. happen, you sacrificed for your friends, and that encouraged humanity to colonize the entire Galaxy" A look of determination formed on his face, staring at him. "I will not back down. I will not give up something that I have accepted despite the adversities of failing the attempt. I will give everything of myself to boost the Golden Path. I will make your sacrifice and that of my father's not in vain. I will lead humanity towards the future, submitting to each political entity under my authority, whether it is necessary to use violence or not. I give you my word as Padishah Emperor of the Known Universe"

Minato smiled to see Leto's enthusiasm and determination to continue his father's legacy, as well as his action he had done a hundred years ago on Earth, when he and his friends against the Nyx Avatar in the last room of Tartarus to stop the Dark Hour and stop the Fall. I was proud of the boy.

"I think you already decided to continue with the path that your father has left"

"Yes," Leto replied. "I will return to my plane and carry out the procedures that the Golden Path deserves to guide humanity, knowing that I have to transform myself into a monster so that they fear me and respect me. I will accept my responsibility in doing so"

The blue-haired teenager smiled and nodded.

"I wish you luck in your work, Leto"

Leto returned the greeting with an accent.

"Thank you, and I want to thank you for this conversation with you, Minato Arisato. You are the one who inspires me to continue with my destiny"

Reality began to distort, and Leto found himself sitting in his chair, but with great confidence inside, like a spark that has just been set amidst the doubts that overwhelmed him, he was now a person with a determination to make a difficult plan that warrants the greatest degree of sacrifice one has to give.

Leto knew what he had to do, the conversation with Minato Arisato helped him enough. He would do everything in his power to honor the memories of both saviors who gave their lives, and he would not disappoint them ... he would not give up no matter how many obstacles are in his way.

He would carry out the Golden Path, and in the deepest of his prophetic visions, he was himself with the body of a worm, leading legions of his most faithful subjects throughout the Known Universe, praising him as a god ... or more Well, as the God-Emperor of the Known Universe.

* * *

 **Do not forget to leave a comment that you liked this chapter**


End file.
